The invention concerns an hydraulic valve comprising a body, mono-block or bankable, in which is present at least a spool movable axially for controlling flu id flow which flows in inner channels of said hydraulic valve, and relates to at least a sensor designed to sense the position of the spool of said hydraulic valve and give out a corresponding electrical signal.